Puppy Love
by Fern Shafer
Summary: A young girl falls for Jess.


This is a follow up to Scars. Several references may be better understood if the reader is familiar with Scars; however, each story can stand alone. My thanks to Jan, Beta supreme. Puppy Love is dedicated to Beverly.

Prologue: Jess and Samantha were both hospitalized in Douglas due to injuries. Against Doctor's orders, Jess left his sick bed during the night to check on Samantha and had fallen asleep by her bedside.

CHAPTER 1 – Morning in Douglas, WY

"WHAT the Sam Hill is the meaning of this!" roared the Doctor.

Jess, suddenly awakened, twirled out of his chair and reached for his non-existent side arm. He fell heavily onto his injured left leg. "Damn!"

Entering the room just behind the Doctor, Slim's eyebrows rose at the sight of his pard wrapped in a bed sheet and lying on the floor next to Samantha's bed.

"Janet!" cried the physician. A rather guilty-looking nurse materialized in the doorway.

"I want a full explanation of why this patient is out of his bed. And you," pointing his finger at Slim, "get your friend back into his room where he belongs."

"Yes, sir," was the simultaneous reply from Slim and the nurse. They briefly exchanged slightly amused looks.

Samantha demurely raised her sheet to cover the smirk on her face, and whispered an aside to Jess, "See ya later, cowboy, if the Doc ever lets you loose. Better you than me."

With Slim's help, Jess got unsteadily to his feet. A red stain was expanding over Jess's left thigh.

"Uh oh, Pard. Suspect you just added a day to your time here."

Jess only grunted.

"Want me to carry you back to your room?" Slim queried, with a smile.

"Like hell," growled Jess, although he did lean heavily on Slim as they left Samantha's room.

Once back in Jess's room, Slim helped him into the bed. Taking a good look at Jess's unusual attire, Slim asked, "You going to a toga party?"

"No, I ain't goin' to no party," Jess snapped. After a pause, "Sam asked the same thing."

His natural curiosity aroused, Jess continued, "What's a toga party anyway and why do ya think I'd be goin' to one?"

Slim smiled. "Well, Jess, it's because of the way you're dressed."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed? Couldn't find my durn clothes so wrapped this here sheet around me."

"Yeah, I see that, Jess. Doc gave me your clothes. He thought it might help keep you in bed if you didn't have them. Obviously he was wrong. But the way you have that sheet wrapped around you, with a throw over one shoulder, that's the way ancient Greeks used to dress. It was called a toga.

Jess ruminated for a moment. "And here I thought I'd come up with an original idea." He gave Slim a sheepish lopsided grin.

"Guess you did in a fashion since you didn't know about the Greeks."

Just then, the physician entered the room, tut tutting at the red stain on Jess's 'toga'.

"Leave now, Mister Sherman, while I see what damage your friend has done to my handiwork."

Jess scowled, but Slim meekly left the room.

Janet, entering to assist the physician, paused briefly in the hall to speak to Slim, "Don't let Doctor Jackson's gruffness put you off. He may be tougher than old Doc Smith. But he really is good and cares about his patients."

Slim showed his dimples as he responded, "He better be tough. Jess is not exactly the easiest patient. I know from experience."

Slim wandered back to Samantha's room. "So what was Jess doing out of bed?"

"The Doctor had ordered him to stay in bed, but he said he needed to see for himself that I was here and going to make it. Glad he did. I'd been worried about how he was doing. Guess we both drifted off."

"Jess has never been good at obeying orders, particularly doctor's orders. And he always wants to see for himself. I'm not surprised you two fell asleep, considering what you've been through."

After a pause Slim asked, "Are you going to tell the Sheriff or me more about what happened out at that cabin?"

Samantha looked away from Slim's questioning eyes. "Only what has to be known to keep Jess and myself out of trouble. Steve was a monster. Now he's dead. Jess didn't shoot him, I did. But it was in self-defense and to save Jess."

"Yeah, I think the law believes you. But there's still going to be an inquest. Jess will have to stick around until then. I'll be heading back to the ranch before too long. Jess can stay on at the hotel once the Doc releases him."

"That's silly. He can stay over at my place."

Slim looked surprised and a little shocked. "I know you two are friends, but what would the town folk say. You being single and giving a room to a man?"

"Slim, I've long ago stopped worrying what people say or think about me. People who know me will think nothing. Those that do have bad thoughts? It's their problem; I won't make it mine. I'm still the best vet – actually the only vet – in these parts. I don't think housing a friend – woman or man – is going to greatly affect my business. Besides, Jess might be able to help me some until I'm fully back on my feet."

"I guess, if you say so," Slim said dubiously. He slowly turned his hat in his hands. "Let's see what Jess says about it."

11

"WHAT! She can't do that. It could ruin her reputation," Jess bemoaned.

"She seems to think it won't, at least not with the folks that count," refuted Slim.

"No dice. I'll just ride back with you."

"You can't do that, Pard. Doc won't let you go. He's had to re-stitch where you tore open that leg wound and that's added extra days to your 'bed-rest'."

"Aw, Slim, you know these docs are always over cautious. I'm fine." Jess levered himself up, but as he tried to swing his legs off the bed, he grabbed his left thigh and fell back in to bed, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Schure, you're just fine."

"Come on, Pard, ya can't leave me here," Jess pleaded.

"Yeah, I can, and I'm gonna."

"Dadgum, that ain't fair."

"Maybe next time you'll let me come along from the start rather than making me chase after you, hero."

"Yeah, and maybe pigs'll fly. And I ain't no hero. Didn't let ya come along so as ya wouldn't get hurt," Jess grumbled.

Slim lost his smile, became serious, and laid his hand on Jess's shoulder, "I know that, Jess. And I appreciate your concern, but someday you'll have to realize that goes both ways. None of us, Andy, Jonesy, or me, want to see you get hurt either. It's about time you face up to that and accept help when it's offered."

Jess looked up into Slim's eyes, "That's still hard for me to do, Slim. I…." The rest of his thoughts were interrupted by the brisk approach of Dr. Jackson.

"Time for me to examine that bandage and see if you've managed to bleed through it since I last stitched you up."

Jess gave the physician an evil eye, but turned begrudgingly onto his right side.

With a slow grin from behind the doctor's back, Slim smirked, "Ok, Pard, I'm headin' back to the ranch. Just be a good boy and follow the doctor's orders like I told you."

The look Jess threw at Slim could have withered a tall oak into the ground.

111

"I still don't think this is right," complained Jess.

"Oh, give it a rest, Jess. You're the only one who thinks so. Now give me a hand."

Jess limped over to the examination table, rested his crutch against the wall and took hold of a rather excitable little dog, as Samantha removed some stitches.

"Kind of a runt, ain't he?" queried Jess, affectionately ruffling the dog's fur.

"Don't tell his owner that. No he's just a small breed. There. All done. I'll go get his owner. Didn't want her to see me remove the stitches in case Buddy wasn't a good patient." She scooped up the wiggling ball of fur, "Can you go fetch the paper I left on my desk?"

"Sure, what else do I have to do but fetch and carry," groused Jess, as he limped out of the examination room.

Samantha, just shook her head. _Ornery, complaining cuss, but wouldn't have him any other way. Besides, good indication that he's getting better._

She opened the outer door, "You can come in now Katie. I'm all through with Buddy."

"Thanks Doctor Groves. Been ten days, just like you said and…," Katie was interrupted by Jess entering the room.

"This here what you needed? Don't know why I gotta do all the runnin' around with my sore leg and all," his gravelly voice still held a complaining tone.

Katie's mouth dropped open as she stared at the handsome cowboy.

Finally noticing the girl and concerned that he had frightened her, Jess slowly approached and leaned down to her eye level.

"Hey there. This your dog? He's a fine one."

Katie continued to stare.

"My name's Jess, what's yours?" Long pause, "Cat got your tongue?"

Katie blushed, grabbed her dog from Samantha's arms, and fled out the door.

"What'd I say?"

"Not what you said, Jess. Just part of who you are."

"Huh?"

"I think you just made another conquest."

"I don't get ya."

"Katie – her name's Katie. She likes you."

"Well, I like her too. I like kids."

"You can be quite dense sometimes, Jess. That 'kid' has a crush on you."

"No way," he declared in surprise. "She's way too young."

"Yes, way. She's going on ten years of age. Old enough to start noticing boys. And she just 'noticed' you."

"Nah, you gotta be imagin' it," though he looked quizzically after the small figure rapidly disappearing down the street.

1111

"He's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Katie confided to her older sister, Diana.

"Don't know about his looks, but sounds like he's one of the good guys from what Pa says. Said this Jess saved Doc Groves even though he was shot up himself."

"Oh, and he's got the best ever voice. Real deep and…"

"Sis," Diana interjected, "I think you've got it bad. But he's way too old for you. Too old even for me, and I'll be thirteen soon."

"If this is bad, I don't wanna feel good. And he won't be too old for me in a couple of years. I'll get older faster than him," Katie affirmed.

Diana just smiled at her younger sister. _This too shall pass little sister. It's just a childish crush. You'll get over it._

11111

A few days later as Katie and her sister were leaving the general store with provisions their mother had ordered, they literally ran in to Jess.

"Whoa there. Where ya goin'?"

He bent down towards the girls, "You're Katie, ain't ya?"

No response.

Jess looked towards the older girl, "And who might you be? Katie's friend or maybe her sister?"

No response. Diana just gazed wide eyed at Jess.

After several silent, awkward moments, Katie turned beet red, grabbed her sister's hand and they fled down the street.

 _Gosh durn, are all the kids in this town deaf and dumb? Can't be me, can it? Sam's gotta be mistaken._

Breathless, back in their home, the two sisters hugged each other. "You were SO right, he's gorgeous!" sighed Diana.

Katie pulled away from her sister, "Wait. I saw him first."

"Yeah, but I'm older."

"Not fair," Katie pouted.

Diana, ever the practical one, declared, "Doesn't really matter. He won't be interested in either of us. We're too young. But he's sure nice to look at and I do love his voice."

111111

Over the next week as Jess's wounds healed and he got stronger, he was out and about town more often, usually running errands for Samantha. She was recovering more slowly from their ordeal with Steve; she tended to overdo it, putting her patients health before her own.

Jess often had the feeling that he was being watched during his trips around town. The few times he'd latched on to the watching eyes, they were in Katie's head. When he tried to approach her, smiling and holding out his hand, she'd blush from her neck to the roots of her red hair and run off.

 _Durn kid. Cute as a button, particularly when she blushes. All I gotta do is look at her and she turns all red. Wish she'd stop long enough for me to say hello. Maybe someday._

Someday was going to come sooner than Jess knew.

CHAPTER 2

Jess and Samantha were treating a horse with a pulled tendon when the loud ringing of the church bell startled all three.

"What's that all about? Ain't Sunday."

"Means there's some kind of trouble, Jess."

"I'll go see. You okay to finish up here by yourself, Sam?"

"Sure. Almost done."

Before Jess got half way to the center of town he heard the cries, "Bank's been robbed." "Shot the teller." "Took the girl hostage."

Jess caught hold of one of the townsmen, "What happened? What's this about a girl hostage?"

The man trembled under Jess's intense scowl, "Was awful. I was in the bank when it happened. Guy shot the teller. Said he didn't move fast enough. We couldn't shoot at 'em, 'cause they grabbed little Katie and rode off with her."

"Katie? Little red-headed Katie?" Jess's grip on the man's arm tightened.

"Yeah."

"How many, and which way did they go?"

"Three of 'em. Headed east."

Jess released his hold on the man, and stalked down to where the Sheriff was trying to form a posse. "I wanna go with ya, Sheriff."

The lawman looked skeptically at Jess, but then his gaze fastened on Jess's low-slung holster, "Guess you might be of some use."

"You go on, I'll catch up. Have to go tell Doc Groves where I'm goin'."

The Sheriff nodded and Jess ran back to Samantha's.

He was limping badly by the time he arrived. He quickly filled Samantha in, and started saddling Traveller.

"You sure you're up to this, Jess? Doctor Jackson wanted you to take it easy for at least another week."

"I gotta go. The thought of them outlaws havin' little Katie ties me up in knots."

"Okay, but take my horse. She's small but strong and dependable. I noticed Traveller had thrown a shoe. Forgot to mention it. Didn't think it was urgent."

Jess only nodded, and switched to tacking up Sam's mare. He took time to grab his bedroll and extra ammunition for both his revolver and rifle. _I'd feel better with Traveller under me, but no time to get him shod._

Jess mounted, pulled his hat down low, nodded towards Samantha, and headed east out of town.

22

He caught up with the posse within a few miles.

"You call this a posse?" Jess looked at the two men who composed the Sheriff's posse. One was a young man, possibly too young to even think of riding after outlaws. The other so old, Jess wasn't sure he'd be able to stay in the saddle for more than a few hours.

"I take what I can get. The three we're after have large bounties on their heads and even larger reputations as fast guns. Most of the town folks aren't too eager to get their heads blown off for a dollar a day. Besides, weren't that much money in the bank thanks to a large transfer a few days ago."

Jess snorted, but fell in beside the other riders.

They continued on for another few hours, but their pace was slowed by the oldest member.

"Can't we go any faster? We'll never catch up with 'em at this rate." Jess was about ready to leave the group behind and forge on by himself, or tell the lawman to lose the weak link in their posse.

Suddenly, Jess pulled up, looking intently at the ground to the side of the trail. He dismounted to get a closer look.

"What's the idea, Harper? You were the one complaining about us not moving fast enough."

"Look, small footprints. I think the outlaws let Katie go."

"Where? I don't see nothin'," countered the lawman.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's as clear as the nose on your face. The ground's all scuffed up here," he pointed to a spot just behind and to the left of his horse, "and there are the footprints," he pointed to the side of the road, "and bent grass over there," pointing further off the road.

"You're crazy, Harper. That ain't nothin' but deer tracks. We gotta keep after the money."

"The money? Which money? The Bank's or the bounty?" Jess's temper flared at the lawman. "There's a little girl, all alone and possibly hurt. We have to go after her."

"That little girl is more likely still with the outlaws, and that's where we're headin'. You do what you like, Harper," the Sheriff waved to the other two men, who dutifully followed him as they left Jess in their dust.

 _What kinda lawman is he anyway? Can't track, won't listen to them who can. And puts money before a child's life. Won't never give Mort any competition for office._

Instead of mounting, Jess led the mare. Katie's trail was too weak to read from astride. _Ain't like followin' a horse's track or even a man's._

Indeed, Jess was to lose the track several times over the next few hours, often having to range back and forth to pick it up again.

It was beginning to get dark, when he heard a faint cry. It seemed to be coming from a rocky area directly ahead. At the same time his horse became agitated, prancing, throwing her head high with the whites of her eyes showing. Then he heard it: a low ominous growl.

 _Aw hell, no._ Letting loose of the distraught horse, he pulled his revolver and raced towards the rocks. As he rounded a boulder, he first saw Katie, cowering with her back against the large stone. Then he saw the mountain lion just as it leaped towards her. Jess fired rapidly as he threw himself between the cat and the girl. His aim was true, but the bullets did not stop the falling beast. The big cat landed on Jess, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground in front of the frightened girl. In its final death throes, the mountain lion raked its large front claws across Jess's chest while its back claws dug into his leg. Unable to catch his breath, Jess closed his eyes at the searing pain inflicted on his still tender chest and thigh. He blacked out.

222

"Jess, Jess, please wake up. Please. You gotta wake up."

Katie's voice brought Jess back to consciousness. Uncertain how long he'd been out, he looked up into her concerned face. Night had not quite fallen. _Couldn't a been out too long._

"I tried to move him, but he's too heavy for me."

Jess became aware of something substantial weighing on him. He looked and saw that the dead cat was still on top of him. With a grunt and mighty heave, he rolled the big cat off.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" cried Katie.

His shirt front was bloody and in tatters. Looking further down he saw a familiar red stain on his left thigh. _Just great, Doc Jackson and that nurse of his will probably tie me down and keep me in bed for a month._

"Ain't nothin', darlin'. Looks worse than it is. I'm fine. How are you? You okay?"

"I am, now that you're here. Those bad men took me. I was scared at first. But then I got angry. I was in the bank with Mama and my sister Diana when those bad men came in and robbed the bank. They hurt Mr. Fink, the bank teller, 'cause he couldn't give 'em all the money they wanted and he didn't move fast enough for them. And they took Mama's brooch. And they pushed Diana down. One of 'em even kicked Buddy 'cause he was yappin' and making a fuss. They are bad men. I don't like them. I think I hate them, though Pa and the preacher say it isn't good to hate. But I do hate them. And I got angrier and angrier thinking on what all they did. So I started squirming and scratching and making a fuss. The one that had hold of me said I was too much trouble and no posse would be followin' them anyways 'cause the townsfolks would be too scared of 'em and how fast they could shoot. So he let me go. He just dropped me. I didn't know where to go but I didn't want to stay on the road in case they came back looking for me, thinking maybe I wasn't as much trouble as they thought I was. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. But then I got lost, and I hurt my foot, see," she picked up her foot holding it close to Jess's face, "And then that big cat came and I got scared again. But then you came and saved me. But then I got scared 'cause I thought he had killed you. But he didn't. And I'm glad of that."

Jess just stared at her. _Couldn't get her to talk and now she won't stop! Guess she really is a young lady and not a kid._ He smiled at her.

"You've got a nice smile. Also nice eyes, and a really nice voice," suddenly Katie turned a deep red and lowered her eyes, "I'm talking too much aren't I, and sayin' things a lady probably shouldn't."

She looked back up at Jess, "But I really am a lady, and not too young like Diana says, and you can wait for me to grow up, so we can get married, can't you?"

Despite the pain it caused his traumatized chest, Jess let loose with a full throated laugh.

Katie looked stricken.

Noticing the devastated look on Katie's face, he quickly explained, "Aw honey, I ain't laughing at ya. Really I ain't. Just laughin' at your enthusiasm. May not be so much a matter of age, but more if I'm even the marryin' kind, or worth the wait."

Being somewhat consoled by Jess's words, Katie assured him with a smile, "Oh, I know you're worth the wait."

"Well, we can talk about all that later, after I get ya home."

As Jess suspected, the mare was nowhere to be found. _Probably high tailed it back to her barn. Can't blame her._

Katie's foot refused to bear her weight, so after tying his bandana around his injured leg, Jess began to carry her. Blood from the wounds on his chest stained her frock.

"Sorry. Looks like I'm makin' a mess of your dress."

"Oh, I don't mind. Mama will wash it for me. Just wish you hadn't been hurt. I think I hate that mountain lion, too. Maybe even more than those bad men."

"Thought you were taught it's not good to hate."

"I think I'll have a talk with Pa and the preacher once we get back. I'm not sure they're right about this not hating business."

Jess just smiled at the grown-up way Katie had responded.

He figured to head back towards the road in hope of some help. _Maybe that useless sheriff will come back with his two-man posse. Or Sam might be headin' up another posse if the mare made it back to the barn. Or maybe Katie's folks will be lookin'. Strange that her Pa wasn't in the posse. Can't recollect ever meetin' her Pa or Ma, but hard to believe he'd just leave this child in the hands of outlaws without givin' some kinda chase._

It was a moonless night, and after stumbling numerous times over rocks and roots, Jess knew he had to stop. Despite her jostled ride, Katie had fallen asleep feeling safe and protected in Jess's strong arms. She barely roused as he laid her on the ground.

"It's alright, Katie, go back to sleep," he whispered. "Just gotta rest here 'til mornin', 'til we can see where we're goin'."

"Okay, Jess," Katie whispered back, "I love you."

Jess winced as she snuggled into his injured chest, but wrapped his arms tightly around her, giving her the warmth of his body. As her breathing slowed to a rhythmical sleep pattern, he murmured, "Love ya too, sweet Katie. And I'm gonna get you safely back to your folks. I promise."

2222

At first light, Jess roused and picked Katie up. Still half asleep, she quietly protested, "Do we have to? I'm hungry. Can't we have breakfast first?"

Jess smiled. _Gal after my own heart._ "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, too. More the reason to head out."

In fact, Jess wasn't very hungry. He felt awful. His chest was on fire and his leg protested each step. _Damn, this seems all too familiar._

It was several hours before he heard the sweet sound of voices. Voices calling his and Katie's name.

"Over here," he hollered.

Shortly, several horses with riders appeared. A large man flung himself from his horse, rushed over and took Katie from Jess's arms. The sudden loss of his burden made Jess stagger and fall to his knees.

Samantha was at his side in a moment. "Heavens, Jess. You look awful. Been throwing yourself between damsels and bears again?"

"Kinda," was Jess's weak reply. His attention was on the big man hugging Katie. Tears streamed down the man's face as he covered Katie's head with kisses, and carefully checked her over. His relief was obvious once he'd determined the blood covering the front of her didn't belong to her.

"Katie's Dad," explained Sam, "He was out of town during the hold up. Just got back or he'd have gone with the posse."

"How'd ya know where to look for us?"

Samantha grimaced, "First my mare came back without you, so I knew there was trouble. Then the posse, at least what was left of the posse, got back. Just the boy, Jeff, made it. Old man Tom and the Sheriff were killed. The boy told us where you'd left the trail thinking Katie had been let go there. He knew you'd been right since she wasn't with the outlaws when they finally caught up with them. The robbers got away and with the money."

"Don't surprise me none. I figure the Sheriff was thinkin' he'd collect on some of the reward money. He sure didn't think that through considerin' what little real help he had with him."

The big man, still carrying Katie, approached them. Jess struggled to his feet with some help from Samantha.

"Mister Harper, how can I ever repay you? I'm not a rich man, but I'm willin' to help you in any way I can."

"Yeah, ya are. You're rich. Ya got that little one as your own." Jess grinned at Katie, who smiled back at him from her father's arms.

"Ain't no call to repay, but followin' a friend's advice, I'll accept your help since you're offerin'," Jess added.

"Anything, just ask," pleaded the older man.

"You can help me get up into a saddle."

CHAPTER 3

Jess had a rough couple of days, first fighting fever and then fighting with a very angry physician.

"When can I get outta this bed? I got places to be," Jess growled.

"Damn it, boy. I want you well and out of that bed too, so you can get the hell out of my town. Spend too much of my time fixin' the same things on you over and over."

"Aw, come on Doc. Ain't really the same things." Pointing to his bandaged chest, Jess asserted, "Was claws not pokers caused this. Same claws opened my leg wound. Ain't my fault." After a short pause and with a lop-sided grin, he added, "Leastwise not this time."

Doctor Jackson snorted, turned on his heel, and left the room. Though he would never praise this difficult patient to his face, the medical man paused in the hallway and lowered his head. _Thank you Lord for men like him. He sure is cantankerous, but he's a good man. We'd be missing one sweet little girl if it weren't for his stubborn and persevering nature. He's certainly been tested based on all the scars he's got. Look after him, dear Lord. Amen._

33

Jess was finally released into the care and under the watchful eye of Samantha Groves.

He helped her where and as he could.

Katie was a frequent visitor, often bringing cakes and pies baked especially for Jess by her grateful mother. Jess made sure that he got the lion's share of those delights, often leaving only a few crumbs or nothing at all to Sam's dismay.

Katie still spied on him as he made his rounds through town, but now she'd approach him when he caught her eye and crooked a finger towards her. Jess was amused that Katie's face still often turned crimson when she got up close to him.

The day finally came when Jess was declared well enough to start back for Laramie.

"Sure going to miss you, Jess," Samantha sighed. "Got sorta used to having you around. And you were a great help with the animals; particularly the horses."

"Yeah, and shoveling manure, and fetching supplies from the store, and all them other odds and ends ya had me doin'." He winked at her, "Yep, gonna hafta hire yourself a 'go-for' for sure."

Samantha smiled at Jess, "You better have a talk with your youngest admirer before you leave, or she'll be running away from home to find you."

"Been puttin' it off. Thinkin' on what to say to Katie."

"You'll do fine, Jess. You're better at conveying your thoughts and feelings than you give yourself credit."

Jess looked skeptically at Samantha, "Maybe."

333

Jess was up on Traveller and ready to head back to Laramie. He'd already said his goodbyes to Samantha and had just one more stop to make. He rode up to Katie's home, located at the other end of town from Samantha's, dismounted and climbed up onto the porch.

Katie's mother, Grace, answered the door when Jess knocked.

"Mornin' ma'am. Was wonderin' if I could have a word with Katie."

"Why certainly, Jess. Come on in while I call her. She's out back helping to weed the vegetable garden."

"First I'd like a word with you. Already got the okay from your husband, but figured I'd best get your okay, too." Jess pulled on the rope in his hand and a large puppy came through the doorway. The pup was furiously wagging its entire rear end.

"I'm headin' back home, but I wanted to give Katie somethin'. I know she's got Buddy, and he's a fine dog, but this one here will grow big and oughta be better able to defend her and you too for that matter. Help keep ya safe."

Grace smiled. _He really is a wonderful man. And good-looking, too. If Katie were a lot older, or him younger, I'd enjoy having him as a son-in-law._

"That is awfully kind of you, Jess. I'm sure she will love your gift. And yes, it's fine by me."

"I need to talk some with Katie. Explain why I gotta go."

Grace's smile expanded, "Another kind thing you're doing. She really does have quite a crush on you." _And if I were a bit younger and unmarried…._

Jess blushed and looked down at his boots, "Yeah, about that. I didn't mean to have her like me like that."

"It's okay, Jess. It's good for girls to have heroes. And I definitely approve of her choice."

Jess's blush deepened. Needing to change the subject he asked, "Was wonderin' if ya could keep the pup hid until after I leave? Then surprise her with it, if that's alright."

"Yes. I think that's a splendid idea," she took charge of the rope and the puppy. "I'll tell Katie to come around and meet you on the porch."

Jess went back out and sat down on the swing located at the far end of the porch.

Katie, coming around the side of the house, spied him and broke into a full run. She leaped up the porch steps and jumped onto the swing, "Jess!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jess returned her hug, but then putting his hands on her shoulders, gently pushed her back.

"I gotta talk to ya, Katie."

"Sure, Jess. Why so serious?"

"I'm all better now, and I have to be leavin'. My partner, Slim, has been takin' care of the ranch without me for some time now. He needs me to help him."

Katie's lower lip trembled and her eyes became moist, "But I need you too. What about Doc Groves? She needs you, and, and…"

"Quiet now," Jess took both of her small hands into his, "Doc Groves can handle her work without me. Has before. And ya have your Ma and Pa and sister. Slim has his younger brother and old Jonesy to help him but he also needs my help if we're to keep the ranch goin'. Besides, the Sherman ranch is my home. I miss it. I miss it a lot. I also miss my town, Laramie, and all my friends there. I have to go home."

He looked deeply into Katie's blue eyes, "I'm gonna miss ya, but I can't stay. I want'cha to write me. You're important to me and I wanna hear how you're gettin' on. Can ya do that for me?"

Katie wiped at her eyes, "Yeah, I guess." Experiencing the bank robbery and kidnapping had forced her to grow up a lot. Reluctantly, she accepted the inevitability of Jess's leaving.

"Alright then. Give me another hug for the road."

Katie gave her hero a death-grip embrace while he softly kissed the top of her head.

Finally releasing himself from her hold, he got up off the swing, strode back to Traveller, mounted and touched the brim of his hat towards her, "Be seein' ya, little lady. Behave yourself. And remember to write."

She watched as he rode off, until he was a small speck in the distance.

Dejectedly, she turned and entered the house.

Her mother knelt down and pulled Katie into a warm embrace, "I know it's hard, my love. Jess is a good man and we'll all miss him. He knew you'd miss him most of all, so he left you a present."

Katie looked up quizzically into her mother's gentle eyes, "Really? Where is it?"

Grace rose and opened the bedroom door. A black bundle of fur bounced out, almost knocking Katie over and eagerly licking her face.

"He's bigger than Buddy already!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, Jess said he'll be a big dog. Big and strong enough to protect you and help keep you safe. What are you going to call him?"

Katie hugged the wiggling puppy and buried her face into his warm black coat. "Big, strong and protect me? There's only one name I can give him."

"Jess."

The End

December 2017


End file.
